


Andi Mack Head Canons

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: This is my headcanon for different Andi Mack characters. Fanfic writers, feel free to use them in any of your fics.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn, Walker Brodsky/Libby
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Spider Man Headcanon

Headcanon that when it comes to Spider-Man, Walker loved Miles Morales because he's read all of the comics and feels represented, but mostly just loves the animation in the movie. TJ loves Tom Holland's Spider-Man because he's high key in love with Tom Holland, which Cyrus pretends to be annoyed about, and because he calls him the most relatable Spider-Man to date. 

Cyrus loves Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man because he believes that the scene where Peter is accepted by New York is incredibly powerful, as well as being a great meme. Marty prefers Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man because he used to watch it with his two older brothers and that's how they would spend every rainy Saturday, and he values the nostalgia.

Jonah, in the meantime, doesn't even know whether Spider-Man is from DC or Marvel but prefers super man because he's the original superhero, so he's much cooler.


	2. Ask me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask me about any headcanons I might have!

Feel free to ask me about any headcanons I have, such as Ambi at Christmas or Marty at the beach or something like that.


	3. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon about how the Andi Mack characters deal with Christmas shopping.

Headcanon that Jonah loves Christmas shopping, but is always clueless about what to get people, except for his boyfriend, Walker, who he gets art products for each year. Andi hates it because she hates seeing all the Santa's grottos ever since she has a bad experience at one but loves creating things for her family and friends instead. Buffy hates how 'these perky blonde women take over the malls dressed up as Santa's stupid elves each year', and never knows what to buy anyone, bar Andi. Cyrus, although Jewish, still buys presents for his friends, always knows what to get them (and writes a poem for TJ to go along with his gift, which is often meaningful and sweet), but once made a PowerPoint about how Christmas feeds into capitalism and consumerism, and that it massively impacts on impoverished people. 

Bex finds Christmas shopping stressful and gets esdily distracted by things she likes, oftrn cragging a clueless Bowie along with her. Bowie isn't big on shopping and believes experiences and memories are more significant than materialistic items, but loves seeing everyone's faces light up when they open their gifts all the same. Amber loves window shopping, and as her family had more money than it used to now, she loves running around and shopping for people she cares about. Libby usually crafts things for everyone, and this year she makes everyone dreamcatchers-they all love them, especially Andi and Walker (What with being creative themselves, and everything).

TJ ends up at the Red Rooster with Bowie and Jonah, talking about music when he's buying his parents Christmas presents. He never knows what to get Cyrus so frantically rings Buffy who has to help him. He always knows what to get everyone else, though, except for Buffy, who he claims is 'impossible to buy for' and makes Andi a friendship bracelet every year. Marty looks at trainers for Buffy, but can never find a pair that would suit her, so he usually asks Jonah and TJ to help him, but it's always Cyrus who knows best. He usually gets wacky and weird stuff for everyone else to remind them of him. Walker usually gives out photo albums and his Mum makes great Christmas jumpers, customised for everyone, and Jonah receives a special one each year. 


	4. Rain Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanons about how different characters from Andi Maxk react to rain.

Andi likes the rain, especially from the comfort of her room, but doesn't mind getting her hair wet and hates it when the rain makes it all damp and soggy outside. Buffy mostly loves the rain but gets frustrated if it messes up her hair, and watched in the window during rain drop races. Cyrus finds rain reply poignant and beautiful, adding they the symbolism behind rain is really poetic. This has definitely earned him more than a few judgemental looks before, and although he doesn't mind getting his hair wet, if his clothes are wet, he is not happy. Jonah 'Basic' Beck hates the rain because it makes him cold and messes up his look. Sometimes it scares him if it's really loud. Amber hates both her hair and her clothes being wet, so always avoids going out in the rain because of this.

TJ loves running through the rain with Cyrus and kissing him in it as he believes it is romantic, and loves the sound of rain, often falling asleep listening to it. Marty enjoys splashing on the puddles created by the rain to her wet and muddy because he is truly that childish, and to end of everyone. Libby likes to dance in the rain, and she loves movies where characters do that sort of thing. Walker is appreciative of how rain makes crops grow to give humans food and also to keep is hydrated, but doesn't care for it other than that. Bex personally thinks that rain fits in with her aesthetic, and pretends to be in one of Those days and dramatic music videos when she's I'm the passenger seat of any car it's raining. Bowie, being the hipster that he is, is like 'yo, rain my dude!', and generally appreciates it, but he references it way too often in his songs.


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanons about what music the Andi Mack characters like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of it doesn't always follow canon.

Andi love 70s and 80s music. Whenever she finds herself in the Red Rooster, she's picking out records by Michael Jackson, the Bee Gees, Elton John, David Bowie (especially him, in fact), the Rolling Stones, ABBA. You name it, she's got it. She once organised an ABBA concert with the rest of the Good Hair Crew (Jonah included) but this wasn't very appreciated. 'Everybody Dance' by Chic and 'Dancing Queen' are her songs, and nobody else dares to step onto the dance floor when these for particular songs come on. She is also a fan of Sabrina Carpenter, especially the song 'Thumbs'.

Buffy, however, prefers music from the 90s and 00s, for example the Spice Girls, The Backstreet Boys and the Sugababes, even though some of it is allegedly 'cringy'. She looks up to a lot of the members from Little Mix, too and loves their songs-especially the more sassy ones such as 'Power' and 'Hair'. Any songs involving female empowerment are her thing, such as 'Most Girls' by Hailee Steinfeld.Jonah is into the Beatles, especially the more hippie stuff. He loves ABBA even more than Andi does, somehow, but also appreciates a bit of Guns and Roses and has a passion for Madness, which is shared by Bowie. He's a big Panic! At the Disco stan, something he has in common with Bex. He definitely has a celebrity crush on Brendon Urie. 

Cyrus likes listening to Oasis and Blur, as he's developed a very recent obsession with Britpop ever since he visited London. He shares Andi's taste in that he likes Michael Jackson, likes the Rolling Stones and the Beatles. He also quite liked ABBA-his music taste aligns with Jonah's. He's a massive fan of Queen and even used to dedicate a fan account to them. He definitely has a celebrity crush on Rami Malek as of when he saw him in Bohemian Rhapsody. He's really into Hamilton and Beetlejuice, too. He's got a musical fan account to prove this. He's fallen in love with Cavetown and always thinks it Cyrus whenever 'Lemon Boy' plays.

Bowie loves David Bowie (obviously), Madness-'everyone needs a little Madness in their lives!'. He loves the Rolling Stones, Queen and many other rock bands. He won't stop humming and tapping it 'We Will Rock You', which Bex just rolled with but irritates Andi. Respects Oasis as a band but doesn't like the Gallaghers as people. Bex is enamoured with Prince, and was once serenaded by Bowie singing 'The Most Beautiful Girl In The World'. She is also into more edgy bands, such as My Chemical Romance and Green Day (her favourite Green Day song being Last Night on Earth-but she'll never admit it). She likes Fall out Boy, too. Gone are her days of loving Meat Loaf.

Celia is very much into classical music and is very old fashioned and set in this initially, but loves to grow Prince when Bex had introduced it to her, and was eosicallt partial to the song 'Kiss'. She likes Lady Antebellum too, and even jokes about Bex and Bowie becoming like them one day. She likes some Whitney Houston and loves Queen and Michael Jackson. She's just getting on to ABBA. 

Marty is into a lot of sports and running music involving Bass. He likes anything that can pump him up. He also likes party music (naturally) and rap music. He listens to a lot of Eminem and Tupac. He likes Meat Loaf and doesn't see how Bex could have outgrown her love for him. He likes Stereophonics and will often send their lyrics to Buffy when he's feeling romantic. He listens to the odd Maroon 5 song now and then, too. Can't stop listening to 'It Wasn't Me' by Shaggy and is forever humming Coolio's 'Gangsta's Paradise.' 

Like Marty, TJ is largely into sports and running music as it helps to energise him. He likes the bass and how it distracts him. After Cyrus forced him into listening to Oasis, he learned to love it, but is a bit more sceptical about Blur. He respects the greats, such as Queen and Michael Jackson. He quite enjoys a bit of Panic! At the Disco and Twenty One Pilots every now and again. He's into Beetlejuice, Hamilton, Heathers and Dear Evan Hansen, wishing he could see all of them one day. He loves Cavetown, like Cyrus, and considers 'Cavetown' to be his and Cyrus' song, an idea which Cyrus had finally come round to. He likes the music of his namesake, Mick Jagger, too.

Amber's playlist is full of Girl In Red, which she will not shut up about and constantly mopes about when listening to it. She is a big fan of Hozier's music, which allegedly give her a 'woodland vibe.' She used to be in love with Hayley Kiyoko but grew out of this, but will always admit that 'Girls Like Girls' is a classic, and has definitely forced Andi to listen to her many times before. She appreciates Taylor Swift's music, too, liking her sound, with 'Bad Blood' and 'Look What You Made Me Do' being her all time favourites. 

Walker is into pretty indie music for the most part, but like Jonah, has a celebrity crush on Brendon Urie and admires his vocal range. He generally really likes Panic! At the Disco, loving 'Death of a Bachelor' the most. He also likes Dodie as he finds her calming, and is super into Mcfly, even having posters and everything. He will deny loving JLS, but he is into tjem. He likes a bit of Olly Murs every now and then and is currently getting into Beetlejuice and Dear Evan Hansen.

Overall, they all have varied music tastes which say a lot about them as people. Libby is excluded for obvious reasons.


	6. Quarantine Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each character would react to the Coronavirus pandemic but mostly how they would spend quarantine. I don't mean to make light of the Coronavirus situation by the way. Not in the slightest. It's just how the characters would spend their quarantine and would react to the world around them. Intended to be for relatability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this comes across as insensitive in any way ad a global pandemic isn't anything comedic or anything to make light of at all. However, it's here to be relatable and make people feel as though they're not alone in their struggles or boredom and to be interesting seeing how different people deal with quarantine. 
> 
> Trigger warning for food and racism.

Andi, Bex and Cece would have been targets of racism during the initial outbreak, which would obviously impact on all of emotionally in different ways. Andi channels her frustration through a self portrait challenging racist people. Bex writes angry songs about people but also a song of hope to get everyone through the situation. Cece went to a rage room at first but when it shut down they made her one by clearing out an old storage space and giving her cheap objects to break. It works. 

Andi is pretty concerned about what's going on but tries not to let it show or to talk about it all that often. She does engage with gossip as to how it spread but Cyrus shuts this down pretty fast with his logic and Buffy with her withering looks. Andi gets defensive over Bex and Cece but they don't like her too. She stays up late, worried about what it might mean for everyone. She starts creating art of people to give them and spends her time improving her art and photography skills while she's at home. 

Bex pretends like she isn't concerned, but naturally she is. She treats Cece as though she's fragile, which Cece hates. Her songs that she writes span from including rage to sadness to fear to hope. She make Andi write down one thing she's grateful for every day and put it in a jar which they examine at the end of the week. She is heartbroken when she realises she won't be able to see Cece and is upset at herself for not cherishing time spent with her face to face enough and not spending enough time with her. She is worried about how worried Andi is, ironically. She tries to see it as a time to develop her music, but procrastinates instead.

Cece is upset at the time she's lost with Bex and Andi. She learns how to use Face Time for the first time when Andi, Bowie and Bex call her on video call. Her face is mushed up to the screen initially, which Bowie points out. Andi makes fun of her for it, and Cece makes some comment about teenagers and technology. She's lonely, so she ends up binging on reality television, despite allegedly hating it. She begins to read and bake a lot while in quarantine because it makes her feel less isolated from the world around her. Sometimes she'll tidy up while listening to Prince. She looks through old photo albums and gets emotional but denies this via message. She also tried to brush up on her Mandarin but struggles. Begins talking to her plants and keeping a diary. One of the only people she knows who's willing to watch the news and often reports it to others.

Bowie becomes defensive of Andi, Bex and Cece when the racism occurs and almost becomes violent but manages to do to himself because he knows that isn't him. He writes lots of angry tweets about how the government isn't doing this or that to help anyone. He thinks mediation will solve their problems and drags Andi and Bex out of their warm and comfy beds every morning to do some meditation with him. Writes lots of songs and develops in a musical way, which makes Bex feel inadequate for procrastinating. Tries to find many new talents and things he's good at, such as juggling and rapping and break dancing. Andi and Bex don't stop teasing him about this. Video calls his Mom often.

Cyrus takes it very seriously, watching the news near enough constantly. Pushes himself too hard to ne productive and keeps up with his schoolwork. Krros posting pictures of his back garden online. Will often go above and beyond to make sure he's doing everything he can to keep the virus at bay. In a frequent state of tension and anxiety. Becomes obsessed with 'Dear Evan Hansen' and reads a lot. Wishes he had a dog or a cat and upset he couldn't see his Dad but Face Times him and Leslie often anyway. Keeps reminiscing about the past. Scared for the future. Starts a new sci Fi screen play inspired by Coronavirus. Tweets online about politics a lot and how healthcare should be free now. Uses Cavetown and musicals to escape his reality. Messages his friends constantly and misses them sorely. Video calls TJ every day and is heartbroken without him and the comfort of the swing.

Buffy becomes obsessed with distracting herself. She watches awful romcoms from the 90s and 2000s and calls Andi after to critique them with her. Tries on many make up looks and posts them to Instagram, where Marty keeps posting 'cringy' comments about how beautiful she looks, which she secretly loves. Has become addicted to sugar now. Has a board game night every Friday with her parents and movie night every Saturday so that they can bond. She posts nail tutorials as she becomes talented at doing so. Misses everyone more than she says she does. The last thing she does every night is texts Marty telling him how much she loves him. Always in her backyard with the basketball hoop and posts videos of her dancing that blow up online. She's even viral for a few weeks. Makes a group chat with the whole squad and will debate with just about anyone. She is very concerned about the virus but doesn't let on.

Jonah reads clickbait articles about Coronavirus and believe everything he reads about it. Ends up having a few more panic attacks than usual because of the situation initially, but his mental state improves when he speaks to a supposedly 'calming' Cyrus. Ends up going on runs and even buys groceries for the elderly lady next door. Writes songs but they're all terrible. Begins a singing account on Instagram covering Ed Sheeran, James Arthur and Charlie Puth songs. He blows up online pretty fast. Becomes addicted to video games and Tiktok. Ends up being TikTok famous for sticking sellotape on his face. Never knows what day it is and always making memes and trying to make everyone smile. Constantly talks about how much he misses his friends. Begins a diary, but stops if after two weeks and doesn't know why. Spams the group chat with puppy pictures and video calls everyone as often as possible. Spends many restless nights thinking about Coronavirus.

Walker takes it in his stride. Is concerned to a reasonable level. Begins taking art commissions online and becomes an Instagram models. Goes out for a walk every morning and takes pictures. Doesn't 'do' social media all too often unless it's self promo. Starts working on his own fashion brand. Listens to a lot of cool music and is always there when his friends need him to be. He is honest with his feelings and about how often he thinks of everyone. Secretly misses Jonah the most. Cooks a lot but doesn't tell anybody. Watches plenty of 80s films. 

Marty becomes Tiktok famous. He starts coming up with stupid theories about Coronavirus and actually believed the whole 5G rumour surrounding Coronavirus. Makes memes about it. Becomes obsessed with video games like Jonah. Develops a fixation with dystopian and sci fi videos. Goes running every morning and also for a work outs. Starts a vlog channel on YouTube. Learns how to skateboard. Tries to cook once and nearly burns the house down. Tries to repress his concerns about the virus and makes himself the clown of the friendship group. Always fidgeting while I'm video call. Lives for Buffy's sappy goodnight texts. Watches the Sideme, who are British, on YouTube and almost gets cancelled on YouTube for his taste in YouTubers due to the often problematic nature of the Sidemen. Reads all his Guinness World Record books. 

TJ takes up a lot of sport in his back garden . Does a daily run with his Mom. Wishes he had a dog to pet to make him feel less lonely. Tweets about the impact self isolation has on the planet to spin it as a positive. Paints his nails black and listens to emo music for a week, especially Panic At The Disco in an obsessive manner. Binge watches practically everything there is to watch on Netflix. Occasionally tries to write it draw his feelings out but it doesn't work. Misses virtually everyone, but it breaks his heart that he can't see Cyrus in person. They video call every day and sometimes they both start crying. Worries about his future in relation to Coronavirus and way behind on his maths work, which Buffy helps him with via text. Becomes Cyrus' emotional support because his shrink parents struggle talking to him about things for some reason. Watches a lot of YouTube as well as Netflix. 

Amber decides to make headbands, wristbands and bracelets and encourages Andi to do same, so they do it together on video call to raise money for charities trying to help the situation. She draws everyone she knows, and takes photos of the drawings. Does a dance routine every morning and gets up early to do so. Always looking fashionable and mixing and matching clothes for social media. She prefers to call people as opposed to texting them, so she can hear their voices which she prefers. Starts teaching herself to sing. Is worried about the virus like everyone else and misses Andi the most. Has a new plant in her room which she esters and occasionally talks to, wishing she has a pet. Misses going I've skating.

Libby sometimes joins in with the art Andi and Amber do, but does a lot of DIY stuff from YouTube which she teaches Walker how to do via video call. She writes letters to her future self to read at a later date and see how much life has changed. Treats Lucy, one of her four cats and the one she's closed to, like a teddy or something and finds her presence comforting every night. Watches a lot of horror movies. Reads 'IT' about five times and tries to learn BSL as British people write in English too. Texts her friends every morning with a reason why to be happy. Tries to be the light through everyone's darkness. Misses Jonah and Walker the most. Reminisces about when things were 'normal' and often wonders how they're going to be.

In general, everyone's missing each other and the way things were. Naturally, they're all concerned about the situation but find ways to ground themselves and adapt to whatever is coming next because hope is when gets you through this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment down below if you did and have a great day! (:


	7. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone thinks of social media and how they all interact with it. Obviously, I couldn't include all forms of social media, so I just added a few basic ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit too long in places. I'll update every day or two where possible. I hope you enjoy it! Have a great day! (:

Andi really loves social media but mostly goes on it to message her friends or for aesthetic stuff. On Instagram, she makes really beautiful mood boards and has started an account dedicated to her them, along with her other artwork. She also likes reposting wholesome memes for her friends to see. Once had a post liked by one of her favourite artists. Follows an equality page online, the same one as most of her friends follow, and watches as Buffy argues with bigots and prejudiced people who comment on the posts. She doesn't know how Buffy does it. Once she posted a picture of her doing Amber's make up, which got the most likes she'd ever received. Ignores flirty messages she gets.

She doesn't use Snapchat often, but likes the Bitmojis. She always gets roped into WhatsApp group chats, usually made by Jonah but sometimes by Cyrus. However, everyone tries to irritate her, so she leaves after a few days until she's inevitably added again. Doesn't really Tweet that often but always reads Bex's tweets, as well as Cyrus', TJ's, Bowie's, Buffy's and Cece's. Doesn't get the point of using Facebook because it's for old people. Only uses it to wish people Happy Birthday or mark an special occasion. Uses her art Tumblr for commissions or to discuss obscure shows and ships. She's obsessed with Pinterest and spends hours on it, looking at everything on there. Doesn't go on Reddit, but watches Reddit videos on YouTube as well as make up Youtubers, vloggers and a few comedy channels. Pretends to hate Tiktok, but secretly likes some of it.

Buffy hates Tiktok with a burning passion, especially when Marty gets messages from random E-girls asking him out. In general, though, she finds it obnoxious and doesn't get the hype surrounding it. She posts inspirational quotes on Instagram, usually by famous athletes. Also posts pictures of herself with her friends, but sometimes she'll do photo shoots with people as well. She messages people and she argues with bigots and prejudiced people on the posts of the equality pages her and all of her friends follow. She always has sassy comebacks, but also backs up her facts with statistics and logic, what with being so good with numbers and everything. She gets all riled up by people, which Cyrus, ever the pacifist, tells her not to do because they're just trolls trying to wind people up online due to their boredom. 

Tweets some political stuff, some environmental stuff and a bit about sports, but is pretty irregular about it. Generally speaking, she doesn't spend a lot of time on social media, though. Lurks on social media with her obscure show tastes (yes, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and for funny textposts. She likes Pinterest, but doesn't understand Andi's fascination with it personally. Always teams up with Jonah (and sometimes TJ and Marty, depending on who is in the group chat) to irritate Andi, Cyrus (plus Amber and Libby at times) with spam, while Walker watches and speaks once every three days before disappearing again. Takes the mick out of the adults she knows who use Facebook and she isn't on it. Has Snapchat but blocks a lot of random guys who DM her out of the blue. Watches motivational speeches, Reddit videos and random YouTube channels.

Cyrus avoids Tiktok where he can, but loves the gay Tiktoks that end up on his Instagram feed. He sometimes gets random people flirting with him on Instagram, which makes TJ jealous. Follows a lot of gay content and LGBTQ+ safe spaces on there. Likes a lot of political stuff, but makes a point of never even debating with people online because he's a peacekeeper, a trait all of his friends call admirable. TJ prefers to call it adorable. Often posts cute selfies with his friends, and many with TJ. He messages his friends often and plays the role of the Therapist Friend. He's addicted to ships from his favourite shows and musicals on Tumblr. Likes the social issue stuff and the funny textposts. Has decided to be sensible and not get Snapchat, because he thinks it causes drama and rows, which he's not for, or is a way of receiving unsolicited DMs.

He follows his favourite celebrities on Twitter and was once subtweeted by Lin Manuel Miranda, which was allegedly the third best day in his life (the second best was when he got with TJ and the best was when he became friends with Andi and Buffy) He posts stuff about musicals and how much he hates Donald Trump and issues that the LGBTQ+ community regularly face. Finds some of the stuff on Pinterest cute, but isn't a big fan. Has had to mute the messages on the group chats on WhatsApp multiple times. Loves looking for advice on Reddit as he believes it to be at least partially realistic. He thinks Facebook is for boomers but utilises it for correspondence with assorted family members. Watches funny videos, wholesome videos, musical bootlegs and listens to musicals on YouTube, his favourites being Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen.

Bex uses Facebook for funny cat memes and a lot of edgy millennial jokes. However, she likes some boomer memes because Cece has evidently been a bad influence on her. Andi teases her about this. She uses it for special occasions too, and her relationship status is 'married', with Bowie's being the same. She uses WhatsApp to contact a lot of her old hippie and cool friends that Andi occasionally gets to meet and Bowie often knew as well. She created a family group chat and Andi hates it. She lurks on Tumblr occasionally but mostly for historical stuff and 90s kids things, even though she was born in the mid 80s (she's in hardcore denial about this). She tweets about memories, Macklemore, the yoga stuff she does, music and odd or significant events. She shares Andi's love for Pinterest, but mostly looks at Dream House aesthetics which she shows to Bowie, who is only vaguely interested in them. Most of the YouTube videos she watches involve How to Videos, cooking, animals or music. She likes to browse Reddit and add her own wisdom every now and again. 

Her most upvoted comment compared men to Rubix Cubes, something all of Andi's friends dub as 'iconic'. Only uses Instagram to message people and post about the music she likes. Doesn't have Snapchat as she claims it is a teenager's domain. Tried to do a Tiktok dance once, but it failed spectacularly and she hasn't been on the app since. Cece only uses Facebook and WhatsApp because, according to Andi, 'she's practically a luddite', as she's a complete technophobe. She likes Boomer memes, posts passive aggressive comments when she's jealous or doesn't like someone, and posts a lot of pictures of Bex, Andi and Bowie. She is of the opinion that technology is often a bad influence on the youth. She uses WhatsApp for family group chats, mostly as she talks to her friends on Facebook as well as her Frenemies, including their irritating next door neighbour who called her Grandma and spreads gossip like wildfire. 

Bowie thinks he is better with technology than he actually is. He has an Instagram account dedicated entirely to his music, and the same is true for his Twitter account and helps Jonah to promote his music. He doesn't have Snapchat, like Bex. Mostly talks to his Mom on Facebook and has his relationship status down as 'married.' Occasionally puts a cute dog picture or video on, or something related to musical instruments or DIY appliances being sold on Facebook Market. Likes some beach aesthetics on Pinterest, but that's about it, really. 

Posts cringy singing videos on the family WhatsApp group. Likes 90s stuff on Tumblr even though he was born in the mid 80s. He thinks Reddit is too pessimistic, so prefers not to go on it. Likes Tiktok. Because Andi refuses to do them with him, he does them with Jonah, where they do singing duets. Sometimes, they upload them on YouTube. Andi pretends not to feel left out by this. He looks at DIY stuff and interesting things on YouTube. 

Jonah posts stupid, 'relatable' things on Tiktok, on one account, and singing on the other (although this is what he uses YouTube for). He's jealous of how Marty is more famous than him on Tiktok, which Buffy, Andi, Cyrus and Walker think is ridiculous. Tried running an Instagram meme page, but it didn't work out, so Cyrus had to comfort the poor soul. He does photoshoots and modelling his personal Instagram account and messages people and looks at a lot of Tiktoks and memes. He also has a singing account on Instagram which he promotes constantly, with the help of Marty and Bowie. He uses Snapchat a lot and gets confused when a ton of people DM him. He's constantly customising his Bitmoji to the point where it isn't even funny anymore. 

He has a music account onTwitter where he just promotes his music and occasionally weighs in on significant events and sports. He doesn't use Tumblr, Facebook or Pinterest. He's always spamming awful memes to the WhatsApp group chat. He does most of his music stuff on his YouTube account. He watches stupid and basic prank videos and anything he finds funny as well as TikTok. He hates the 'negative vibes' he gets from Reddit.

Amber pours a lot of effort into looking her best for the sake of her Instagram following. She often spends up to an hour doing her make-up and combining clothes so she can wear whatever looks trendy. She's very popular online as a result of this. She likes looking at aesthetic and creative stuff as well as empowering sassy content. She deleted Snapchat after loads of supposed 'weirdos and creeps' kept messaging her to the point where it was disturbing her. She loves all the aesthetic stuff you can find on Pinterest and shares this interest with Andi and Bex. She doesn't have Twitter or Facebook. She posts a lot of lesbian Tiktoks and could be on her way to fame on there as a result of this. 

She watches a lot of make-up tutorials and photography advice on YouTube, plus some vloggers and interviews with her favourite actors in them. She also found a bootleg of Mean Girls and keeps rewatching it before it gets taken down. When she's involved in WhatsApp group chats, she's relatively active until people (Jonah, TJ, Marty and Buffy) start spamming her, Walker, Libby, Andi and Cyrus with annoying stuff. She sometimes looks at Tumblr stuff but things it's a bit too cursed to salvage at this point and often debates this with Cyrus. She doesn't like Reddit as it's too serious, in her opinion.

Marty is TikTok famous. He once did an impression of the girl from.the 'Hit or Miss' video. Aside from parodies, he also does so-called comedy videos, one in which he nearly burns the house down. Needless to say, most of the people he's friends with aren't the biggest fan of his content, bar Jonah and TJ. He also pranks people at times. On Instagram, he does satirical photo shoots where he parodies Instagram models. This offends Amber and Buffy. It even upsets Jonah slightly, but he pretends as though it doesn't and that he's absolutely fine with it because he thinks it's petty to get worked up about something so seemingly insignificant. He messages people and runs a successful meme account. When it comes to the WhatsApp group, he always attempts to find the weirdest content to put on there to freak Amber, Walker, Libby, Andi and Cyrus out as much as humanely possibly. 

Some of it is genuinely disturbing. On Snapchat, he forgets it's 2020, not 2017, therefore he still tries to keep up his streaks with people and takes ages sorting out his Bitmoji character. He sometimes uploads his Tiktoks or fitness vlogs of him running, playing tennis and playing basketball with his friends onto YouTube. The type of content he's into includes gaming channels, commentary channels and anything comedy related that suits his sense if humour, really. This includes the Sidemen, who at problematic, which nearly got him cancelled once. He doesn't care for Pinterest or Tumblr and calls Facebook 'Boomer Central'. He doesn't even know anything about Reddit whatsoever.

TJ puts out the occasional sports vlog, most of these being related to motocross and basketball, on YouTube. Cyrus marvels at the confidence TJ exudes whole doing so. As far as watching is concerned, he likes conspiracy theories, movie clips and environmental things. He posts content on TikTok occasionally, but it's usually about social issues and not like Marty's Tiktoks. This leads Buffy to believe that at least one of them has some common sense. On Instagram, he posts about global warming and environmental issues, including all of the strikes he's attended.

He looks through content like that and gay textposts etc. He messages most of his friends on Instagram and calls Snapchat a waste of time and phone storage. He hates Facebook and doesn't have it. He also doesn't like Pinterest. Some of the fandom stuff Cyrus likes suits his tastes, so he goes on Tumblr for that. The tweets he posts on Twitter are mostly political rants that have seen him as a part of several heated debates before. He quite likes Reddit as he finds it fairly factual.

Walker loves Reddit and believe way too much of what a on there. Conspiracy theory videos are his guilty pleasure. Also, he loves watching movie clips and actors interviews, as well as behind the scenes stuff and vlogs done by artists. He reads Tweets by his favourite celebrities and his friends, but never posts ant himself. He doesn't really see the point in having Snapchat. He thinks Facebook is sweet but outdated. He used to be just as obsessed with Pinterest as Andi is, but those days are behind him, alas. 

However, he does like some of the stuff on there still and not just the content Andi forcibly subjects him (and everyone else in their friendship group, for that matter) to. He loves going on Tumblr for art, particularly fanart for his favourite fandoms, such as Spider Man fanart which he makes himself and often commissions. Has an intense dislike for TikTok. He can't exactly explain it. It's just there, always present. On WhatsApp, he watches, speaks once every three days, and dips. This is a constant cycle with him.

Libby loves Pinterest and actually tolerates Andi's mad obsession with it as she can lowkey relate. Despite the fact that she doesn't use Instagram all that often, it's often filled with good stuff such as positive quotes, cute animals, art things, aesthetic posts and inspirational videos, with some educational things about ASL on there as well. This is also what she looks at, alongside equality pages and meme accounts. Watches beauty vloggers, deaf people and other disabled people on YouTube to show her support to them. Doesn't see anything wrong with Facebook personally but doesn't have it. Always had something positive to contribute in the WhatsApp group chat, of course. 

She looks at some stuff on Tumblr occasionally about disability and privilege or for her own fandoms, but not that often as she honestly doesn't spend all that much time on social media in general. She doesn't bother with Snapchat. She likes the variety of people on Reddit but doesn't particularly dig their consistent cynicism. Tweets inspirational, cute or educational content occasionally and keeps up with her friends' accounts, too.

In general, they all love and miss the iconic masterpiece known as Vine (excluding the clueless technophobe, Celia) and relate to it well. For some of tjem, TikTok is the new Vine. They are all familiar with and use Skype as a means of contacting people and they all have their own personal playlists on Spotify. Cyrus has one for every mood and even several for specific scenarios. They all love their music, at the end of the day and all have 'Born This Way' on each of their playlists, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking your time to read this. Don't forget to drop a dinner below if you enjoyed this. Have a good day and look after yourself. 
> 
> I love you all 💖


	8. Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What languages the characters from Andi Mack learn, both in school and outside of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is in character and that nothing I say comes across as insensitive to other cultures. If it does, please tell me and I'll work on it for in the future. I like the idea that all these characters know more than just American English. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for all your love and support, I love you all! 
> 
> Look after yourselves and have a brilliant day! (:

Andi is currently doing an online class in ASL, aka American Sign Language, so she can learn to communicate with Libby over video call (and face to face whenever it's safe). Because she chose to do French at school, she's trying to learn it but doesn't particularly like it. Amber often helps her out with it. Celia has attempted to encourage both Andi and Bex to learn some basic Mandarin, too, to enable them to embrace their Chinese Heritage. However, they're both finding it really difficult, especially Bex (it's been ages since she's last learned any language). Celia herself won't admit her difficulty with the language as she hasn't spoken it since her Mother's passing a decade ago. Andi loves learning American Sign Language and Mandarin, but she really detests French but has mastered some basic phrases in it. She can read a bit of Mandarin. She's making really good progress with ASL. 

Bex is trying out a bit of Spanish, so that one day her and Bowie can do a late Honeymoon trip to Mexico, but Mexican Spanish is different to the Spanish they learn at school, so Andi's friends can't help her, but Bowie trieshis best as he's olearned enough on tours to know a little more than her so far, even though he's still in the process of learning, too. She's really struggling with Mandarin, which she believes is only natural as a native English Speaker, but she's still frustrated with herself and doesn't think she's 'cut out' for language learning, as such. Celia is learning Mandarin and dealing with it quite a bit better than Andi and Bex did, because she learnt some Mandarin at a young age and would converse with her mother in Mandarin relatively often. She still doesn't find it easy. She used to be fluent in French as a young adult, but has forgotten large chunks of it, however she is currently enjoying re-learning it, along with Mandarin.

Buffy takes Spanish, alongside Cyrus, TJ and Jonah, so she can't help Andi with her French. She loves Spanish and genuinely believes that it's a beautiful language. In a few years, they plan to have a Spanish Exchange Student in. Buffy is a natural when it comes to languages, but she isn't as amazing as Cyrus is at Spanish. She impulsively chose to learn Italian on Duolingo, and is actually really enjoying it. She plans to go to Brazil (largely for the sake of football) with her family to celebrate her sixteenth birthday in a few years, so she's also trying to brush up on her Portuguese, but is trying not to overwhelm herself with languages at the same time. 

Cyrus is practically obsessed with languages, and has decided to take on both French and Spanish at school alone. He's easily the best in the class at Spanish, and TJ is his close second due to Cyrus tutoring him, although sometimes they'd get distracted and Andi and Buffy, whose texts he hadn't seen, would walk in on them kissing, their Spanish books long abandoned. Meanwhile, on Duolingo, he is also learning Italian and Irish, allegedly for fun. He's learning ASL, like Andi is, so he can communicate with Libby much better. He's planning to do a trip to Britain with her where she can meet other deaf kids, so he's brushing up on British Sign Language. Everyone envies his abilities, which he brushes off. 

Jonah isn't good at Spanish at all, and because Cyrus favours tutoring TJ over him (which he completely understands) and he can't afford an actual tutor like most of his friends, Buffy tutors him. On his last Spanish Test, he just about scraped a C, which he's worried about. He's trying his best to learn American Sign Language, for the sake of his friendship with Libby, and teaches Buffy it in return for Spanish lessons, but Buffy gave up three weeks in despite claiming not to be a quitter. His distant cousins are trying to teach him Dutch, but he's difficult to work with, despite his cheeriness and determination. to learn. He bonds with Bex over the fact that neither of them are naturals with languages. 

Bowie has German relatives, through his Dad's side of the family, so he's trying to learn German so he can contact them as they don't really speak a whole lot of English. He's finding it to be quite a good hobby. He's trying to learn Mexican Spanish for his late Honeymoon with Bex, which Andi thinks is adorable, and helps her out with it as he knows more than her. He isn't finding it easy by any means, since it's been years since he last learned any sort of language at school, but he's trying his best and that's what counts, at the end of the day. 

Amber loves French and is learning it to help her acting/ modelling career in Paris, as she claims 'a girl can dream'. She plans to go there on holiday some time soon, even if she doesn't necessarily get the opportunity to live and work there. She is really talented at it and top of the class, so she tutors Andi with her French. Andi couldn't be more grateful for it, and assists her with Geography, which Amber is terrible at and Andi is great at, in return. She thinks French is the most sophisticated language in the world. She has already taken ASL classes so she knows a bit of sign language, but not that much, something her and Buffy occasionally bond over. That being said, though, she does learn Italian for the same reasons that she learns French-if Paris doesn't work out, she claims, Milan will. Initially, she struggled because the language is similar to Spanish (in her opinion, anyway) so she didn't get that kickstart, but Cyrus helps Amber with her Italian sometimes and refuses any sort of tutoring or anything in return. Her favourite language is French.

Marty doesn't enjoy learning languages, but opted for German as Walker was doing that and he finds French too complicated, but was also failing Spanish miserably. Surprisingly, he isn't terrible at German, but makes mistakes often. The highest grade he's ever had in German is a B, to which his reaction was running out of the classroom gleefully once class had ended and kissing Buffy joyfully (despite the fact that Walker was the one who helped him bring his grade up, not her). Aside from German, he's trying out Portuguese to impress Buffy and see if she would ever want to go to Brazil with him-so far, the answer is 'we'll see'. He isn't making great progress, as he's well known for his procrastination, but Buffy is worth the effort in his eyes so at least he's trying. 

TJ is in Spanish with Cyrus and has proven himself to be excellent at it, beaten only by Cyrus Goodman himself. Like Bowie, he has a few German relatives so he feels as though he should learn the language. He often teases Marty for his alleged lack of German speaking ability, which often rewards him with a punch. Walker calls TJ being taught by his relatives cheating, but TJ doesn't see it that way as he's 'not a cheater' in anything he does (mostly spoken in reference to sports). Like Cyrus, he's learning Italian so that one day, the two of them could take a romantic trip to Venice. He's also trying to impress Cyrus, the same way Marty is with Buffy. It's working out better for him. His favourite language is Spanish, which he calls a meaningful language-nobody knows what he's on about-and is naturally gifted at. He doesn't mind being overshadowed by Cyrus for obvious reasons. 

Walker is learning German because he prefers it to the Romantic Languages that are Spanish and French. This comes as a surprise to a few of his friends, as they all believe an artist would prefer languages which are 'romantic', but he doesn't. He's good enough at it that he can tutor Jonah with it. He's progressing quite far with American Sign Language currently for Libby's sake, and also intends to be on the trip with Cyrus and Libby, so he's brushing up on his British Sign Language as well. Despite the fact that it is coined a 'dead' language, he is also pretty into Latin, so he can get into some classics, and aspires to one day learn a bit of Greek, too. He's trying not to overwhelm himself at the time being, though. 

Libby is obviously fluent in American Sign Language, what with being deaf and everything, and reading and writing in American English. She loves Greek but struggled with Greek Sign Language, however she's trying to learn how to read and write some basic Greek so that she can go to Greece; it's a place she's been in love with ever since she was seven. She's almost fluent in British Sign Language, given that she wants to go to the residential trip with Walker and Cyrus accompanying her (she required two dedicated, willing friends to accompany her and Andi wasn't allowed to go by Celia and Jonah dropped out, so Walker and Cyrus are going with her instead). At school, she chose to read and write in Spanish, but isn't in the same classes as everyone else because they do speaking and listening. She runs ASL lessons at school, or did, so now she does them online as a way to keep herself occupied. Overall, she loves languages, like Cyrus, and one day plans to learn Latin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this, don't forget to give this work kudos and drop a comment below if you enjoyed this! Have a wonderful day and remember that I love you. 
> 
> L x


	9. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the characters of Andi Mack react to people crying and how they are there for the people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short, it's kind of rushed but I hope you like it all the same. I did go off topic at times during this, which I apologise for. I've tried to go about this as sensitively as possible, while keeping it in character at the same time. Happy reading! 
> 
> Have a great day and don't forget to drop a comment below if you end up enjoying! (:

Andi is always there for people when they cry, especially Cyrus, Buffy and Jonah, of course. She gives the best hugs and is ready to listen to people at any time, but has a bad habit of interrupting people when they're talking which she's promised to try and stop, but nothing has come from this promise thus far. She's got a caring heart and tries her best to give people advice, but she's too judgemental sometimes/ Her advice often works, though, and everyone knows how generous she is to people when it comes to being there for them. Other people's problems burden her too much, at times, which she struggles with but is working on. Bex doesn't always know what to do, but, like Andi, she gives the best hugs and her words of wisdom have been known to help several people before in the past, something she often prides herself on. However, initially, she will just dither and not have a clue what to do. She's learning, all the same, and people consider her to be a safe space to vent about their troubles and ask for adult help when needed. Celia isn't the best when people cry, because she isn't used to people displaying their emotions so openly, but she's the wisest of them all and the Ultimate Wisdom Guru (as nicknamed by Andi). Naturally, she has lots of tissues to go around and can always distract people by discussing plant and occasionally even baking (depending on who the person is). 

Buffy is a non-judgemental person who her friends can always go to. Cyrus does this most frequently, since she was so supportive when he came out. Whenever he's crying, Buffy is the first to notice because Andi and Jonah can get too caught up in their own personal drama and lives to know. Whenever she sees someone crying, she asks them if they want to talk about it, runs off to grab them tissues and returns. If they're friends, she'll hold their hands and just listen but if someone has done this to them, she will kill them personally. Her presence can be very calming when she does this. Marty claims she's tough on the outside but secretly a big softie inside, something he couldn't be more right about. Cyrus is everyone's personal therapist, always there for his friends whenever they have any sort of issue going on in their life, not just when they're crying. He knows the importance of listening and since TJ's comment about him being judgemental, he has stopped judging people and is solely there to listen to them. Like Andi and Bex, he gives the warmest hugs and everybody goes on about how he's got a heart of gold (TJ does this the most often, obviously). He always has tissues on hand and if someone is crying, he knows what to do in an instant. They become his number one priority, in the short term, pretty fast. He carries the weight of the world (and other people's problems) on his shoulders. He's trying not to take things on when they're not his issue now. Without a doubt, he's the most empathetic of them all. 

Jonah used to be completely clueless, but he's good at checking in on people. If they're crying, he talks to them and if he's out of his depth, he'll bring them to Cyrus. Generally, he tends to make the situation better by cheering the person up through jokes and being his bubbly self, but if t's too serious for that he's usually willing to sit and listen. He doesn't always notice when people are crying, though, because he's often caught up in his life and his own set of problems and dramas. Bowie freaks out for all of a few seconds before taking someone to the Red Rooster and trying to find a way for them to let their feelings out. He jokes about people smashing the guitars, and his presence often cheers people up. He sings to people in a comedic way but sometimes in a comforting way when they're crying, and often encourages people to find a creative way of letting out their feelings, too. He hates seeing other people cry (as do most of the Andi Mack characters, but he does more) and will do whatever it takes to stop them from crying. He does recognise it as a natural outlet for emotions, though, being so chill and everything.

Amber is the Queen of giving advice when crying is drama related, and will stay up late messaging people they care about after she's comforted them, to check up on them and see if they are alright. She's got a natural ability to chill people out, luckily, so they often feel that bit better after talking to them. Tough love is occasionally how she goes about things, a bit like when Edna Mode tells Elastigirl to pull herself together, but only with her closest friends and when they know she means well. 

TJ is a lot more caring and kind than people have him pinned down for, like Buffy. Despite looking intimidating, if someone is crying or upset, he's by their side in an instant and isn't afraid to employ adult help if necessary, like at Cyrus' Bar Mitzvah when he helped Jonah out. Cyrus has helped him become more empathetic towards the people around him. He breaks jock stereotypes in this sense. Once, he saw Cyrus crying and pulled him in for a hug straight away, stroking his hair and telling him everything would be okay. Like Buffy, he's very defensive about the people he cares about and will hurt people for making them cry. 

Marty is a clown and not always as sympathetic towards people as he could be. When he does realise something is up, which takes him longer than the average person, he's on it and will to anything in his power to cheer someone up when they're crying. He'll try anything, and if it's insensitive, he's become mature enough to sit there and listen, but sometimes struggles with keeping judgemental comments out of his mouth (like Andi). He's surprisingly sensitive and his presence is upbeat enough to cheer people up. If he can't, he's quite good at comforting them, but still feels awkward when he sees people cry, sometimes. 

Walker is very caring and sensitive, which everyone expects due to him being an 'artist'. This annoys him slightly, but he brushes it off. His hugs are very good. He's not as warm as Andi, Bex or Cyrus when hugging people, but he's friendly enough all the same. He worries about people when they're crying, as he wants them to be alright, obviously. It's in his nature to be a calming person, and he's also patient so take on the role of therapist friend when Cyrus is not already doing that (or is occupied by somebody else and their problems, instead). He's super chill and accepting. Nothing fazes him and he calms people down really well. 

Libby has a massive heart, she puts her own issues aside in an instant to check up on people. She checks up on everyone's mental health regularly, and tells people she'll always be there for them, no matter what. She even runs an agony aunt style advice page online, which has become quite successful recently. It was a secret for a short amount of time, until Andi stumbled upon it one dya and asked her about it. Like Amber, she will stay up late to talk to people she cares about, but also does it for strangers. If people are crying, she'll sign to them and if they don't know sign language she'll text them or write notes for them (she keeps a notebook in her bag constantly for that exact reason). People always appreciate her going the extra effort and she could just approach a random person on the street to talk to them when they're crying. She's as empathetic as Cyrus and as calming as Walker, a brilliant combination that means she is beloved by all for her kind nature. 

In general, they're always there for their cared ones, even when they don't always understand what they're going through and all hate seeing people cry, stopping at nothing to help them and listen to them to ensure that they feel heard and they get their emotions out effectively. It takes maturity to do so, which most of them have mastered. Except for Marty, that is who still working on his sympathy and empathy. When someone is crying, they can be assured someone will care as long as these people are around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, I love you all! Thanks for your constant love and support, it means the world to me. Genuinely, I mean that. Anyway, have a superb day and don't forget to give this kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment below if you liked this! (:
> 
> L x


	10. Musicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Andi Mack characters feel about certain musicals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came so late, I hope you're all staying safe during this turbulent time, regarding both the Coronavirus situation and obviously how things are at the current time with the Protests and everything. I will never understand, but what I can do is stand with black people in their fight for their rights. 
> 
> All this aside, I hope you're all doing well and that you're all doing what you can with the Black Lives Matter movement. Also, I hope you enjoy this and it entertains you in some way or another. Don't forget to drop a comment below if you do.
> 
> Stay safe, I love you all x

Andi has recently been pulled into a few musical fandoms, mainly by Cyrus (who else?). She really likes Hamilton, Six and Heathers, which she regularly gets called 'basic' for. She's also a fan of the Mean Girls Musical, although she's only just getting into that, and Waitress, too, because-'who wouldn't love a musical that's literally about baking pies?'. She's been a fan of Mamma Mia for a long time, ever since she watched it with Bex when she was about eight, and also had a crush on Sky when she got older. That being said, she loves Hairspray, too, and how energetic and bubbly it is.

Bex likes Hairspray, Legally Blonde and Mamma Mia as she loved those movies when she was younger. She likes School of Rock because of the rock genre. Andi has begun to introduce her to Six, and after having listened to a few songs from it, she is enjoying it so far. Musicals don't interest her as much as certain other genres of music, though. 

Celia can be rather old-fashioned in her taste in musicals, which is why she's a fan of the Sound of Music, Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Moulin Rouge, Rent and Les Miserables. She is also a fan of Anastasia, which Andi recently encouraged her to listen to as she'd heard of it but not been a big fan of it herself.

Buffy isn't much into musicals as that's they're too 'bright' and 'bubbly' according to her, which promptly earned her an uncharacteristically sharp glare from Cyrus which shut her up, but she has admitted to liking Heathers a lot (which she unfortunately found through a TikTok Marty did with TJ and Jonah). She also likes Footloose, as she loved the original movie-she did also learn to love the Heathers movie. Mamma Mia is an interest she has in common with Andi and she has been asking everypne if High School Musical actually qualifies as a proper musical, but this question just gets laughed off. and never answered

Cyrus loves several musicals, something which gets him teased quite frequently at school. However, his defensive friends and boyfriend soon get involved and, needless to say, they shut anyone who's been mean to him down pretty fast. The musicals he enjoy are as follows: Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton, Beetlejuice, Six, Heathers, Mean Girls, Waitress, Be More Chill, Book of Mormon, Matilda, Hadestown, Mamma Mia, Hairspray, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and Legally Blonde. Whenever he's asked to pick a favorite musical, he struggles to just pick one and doesn't identify himself as a 'Theater Kid' because, in his own words, he can't sing or dance for his life, but he's surprisingly about this. TJ finds this cute.

Marty isn't especially 'into' musicals, as such, but he does enjoy Shrek the Musical (of course, it's Marty, what did you expect), Book of Mormon-because he allegedly finds it funny-and Be More Chill, due to 'vibing' with the music in it. 

Jonah, again, isn't the greatest fan of musicals, but he does like Hamilton (although he jokingly claimed he was forced into 'joining the cult'), Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, due to how colorful and exuberant it apparently is (who knew that Jonah could use words like 'exuberant'?) and the School of Rock as he enjoys the musical genre. He admires Alex Brightman and is being encouraged into listening to the Beetlejuice soundtrack whenever he has the time to do so, but he hasn't got around to it just yet. 

Bowie likes the School of Rock, just like Bex does, and Lazarus due to their rock-style genres and his obvious admiration of David Bowie, but that's about where it ends for him as musicals just aren't 'his thing'. Occasionally, he'll cover a song from a musical on his Youtube Channel, but this is rare. 

Amber is a relatively big fan of musicals, liking almost as many as Cyrus does-she's into Rent, Waitress, Mean Girls, Legally Blonde, Six, Heathers, Mamma Mia and Hairspray. She grew up with Mamma Mia and the Hairspray remake, therefore adoring them both. The same is true for Legally Blonde; in addition to this, she also admires the way in which Elle Woods tries to break the stereotypes that constantly follow blonde women like herself around. She likes how feminist Six is, got introduced to Waitress through Andi, which she would grow to enjoy and thinks of Rent as an 'emotional classic.' 

TJ, thanks to Cyrus, has fallen head over heels in love with Hamilton, so together they're obnoxious to be around whenever somebody brings Hamilton up, or if somebody references it (whether intentionally or not, but because of the former, mostly not).He thinks that High School Musical qualifies as a musical in the same way as Buffy does, but again, nobody listens to him, despite his insistence that he's 'practically a gay Troy Bolton'. At this point, he'd be reminded that his singing abilities were good, but not that good so as to quell his ego. Like Marty, he's into the music that 'Be More Chill' has to offer, and jokes that he loves Shrek the Musical, only he's started listening to it an dnow he kind of does like it. As an Alex Brightman fan, he adores both School of Rock and Beetlejuice, but especially Beetlejuice as he's near enough addicted to it. He thinks the School of Rock is a great soundtrack for when you need to let off some steam, which both Jonah and Bowie agree with. All the same, Cyrus has his suspicions that this is also down to TJ having a celebrity crush on Alex Brightman, which TJ denies, but they both know the truth, at the end of the day.

Walker is into Hamilton due to his friends getting him interested in it in the first place, Dear Evan Hansen because he feels as though he can relate to being a shy and awkward outcast (despite his friends disagreeing with him on this), Hadestown-which he believes is underrated-and Beetlejuice, which he often listens to with TJ and Cyrus, and keeps encouraging Jonah to listen to and get involved with. He has even made the occasional piece of artwork here and there for Dear Evan Hansen and Beetlejuice, and loves looking at people's fan art in general. 

Libby unfortunately can't be included in this for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this and for your endless love and support, as ever. If you enjoyed this, don't forget to comment or give this work kudos. Stay safe and have an amazing day! (:
> 
> L x


	11. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following each characte , their displays of affection and how they date. Might not always follow canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this disobeys canon or seems out of character, it was rushed so I do apologise for that. 
> 
> That aside, I hope you enjoy this and comment below if you do. Stay safe and have a good day! :) 
> 
> L x

Jonah is all about big, romantic gestures because that's always what he sees in the media (especially movies and television). Tries way too hard with people, or not enough. Sings to people and buys them well meaning but bad gifts, yet also doesn't like their pictures and has communication issues. Most of tjr time, he is in it for fun and not actual love. However, he is learning how to treat people.

TJ is very touchy with the people he loves (aka Cyrus). He will find any excuse to tap him, put an arm round him, give him little butterfly kisses, hold his hand etc. Most of what he says has a subtle and underlying meaning. Looks at people like they hung the stars in the night sky. He's always there and shows up for people, but can mess up sometimes with the time (due to his learning disability) or because he gets forgetful. 

Cyrus' 'tell' is playing with the hem of his shirt, especially when nervous. He figures out his crushes on boys whenever his heart starts to beat hard around them (for example, when he hugged Jonah) and when he messes up his words. He rambles a lot. Will go on sweet dates to the park and museum for dates (with TJ), or the spoon. Loves hand holding, yet often lets the other person initiate kissing. He's gaining confidence, though. Blushes easily. 

Marty is an open flirt with the girls he likes and tends to put his arm around them in a possessive manner to show that they're with him. He's all competitive one minute and adoring looks the next. Laughs and jokes about a lot with the people he likes and generally makes himself look like a fool whenever he's nervous.

Buffy flirts with people. Her 'tell' when she has a crush is curling her hair around her finger. She can be sarcastic and teasing. Often, she is competitive to the point where it becomes intimidating, but can be caring and kind and even dole out the occasional genuine compliment at times.

Andi, being the creative person she is, will often make a bracelet or some sort of jewellery for someone she is romantically interested in. She doesn't always know what she wants in relationships and feels like sometimes she needs the time to mature and grow as a person. Loves going on fun dates, like the time she went painting with Walker.

Bex likes planning cool, interesting dates, ones that are as unique as possible but also tailored to the interests of the person she's dating and herself. Can't stand just talking to someone. Can still be playful and childish in places. Loves to have a laugh on her dates and make the other person happy.

Cece is not applicable for this, given that she's married and what happened to her husband. 

Bowie wants to make it the best date possible. Is selfless enough to prioritise the other person's interests as much as possible. Won't compromise his own ones, though. Preferably music based. Often flies by the seat of his pants, as the proverb goes, doing whatever the universe commands him to do. 

Libby likes to be creative too, but sometimes she'll go to sports games. She likes going for walks in the park with the people she's with as she finds it a nice, calming place to think.

Amber is willing to do what other people want. She enjoys going to the park a lot, and going to the fair as it's her favourite place to be. She's confident enough to kiss people on dates first. She is in love with the idea of love. Believes she is in love with people when she isn't.

Walker generally goes for art based dates, as that's where his interests lie. Does silly photoshoots with his dates. He's good at iceskating and is up for doing that, too. Loves going on big rides at fairs and will take people on dates there, in the same way that Amber does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this, give it kudos if you haven't already and comment below if you enjoyed this. Do you agree with me? Comment whether or not you do, I love gaining feedback! If I don't answer your reply, I just want to keep it in my inbox to have stuff in there and I read them again and again. 
> 
> Stay safe, remember you're loved, look after yourself and have an awesome day. Thanks for the support, I love you all! 
> 
> L x


End file.
